The present invention relates to a cable connecting configuration, an electrical cable connector, and an electrical cable connector assembled member.
As a conventional compact connecting configuration for electrically connecting two cables, for example, Patent Reference has disclosed a configuration, in which cables are connected via a relay electrical connector. According to Patent Reference, the relay electrical connector has a tubular body as a housing that extends in a longitudinal direction of the cables. Further, the relay electrical connector has hollow terminal housing sections formed at a middle part of the tubular body in the longitudinal direction of the cables. Further, two terminals to be correspondingly connected to the respective cables are provided within the hollow terminal housing sections at positions different in the longitudinal direction.    Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-235473
According to Patent Reference, the terminal includes an electrical continuity section that has a frame-like shape and receives a core wire of the cable. The terminal also includes a spring contact section that presses the core wire of the cable against the electrical continuity section. The electrical continuity sections of the two terminals are joined to each other, being formed of one sheet metal as one member, and thereby electrical continuity is made between the two terminals.
When an end section of each cable is inserted from the end sections of the tubular body of the electrical connector having such configuration, the core wire exposed at the end section enters between the electrical continuity section of the terminal and the spring contact section. The core wire is pressed against the electrical connecting section by the spring contact section to contact with the electrical connecting section, and as a result, the electrical continuity is made between the two cables via the two terminals.
According to the electrical connector disclosed in Patent Reference, the two terminals are provided at the different positions in the longitudinal direction, so that the electrical connector and the cable connecting configuration become large in the longitudinal direction.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a cable configuration having a small size in a longitudinal direction of a cable, an electrical cable connector, and an electrical cable connector assembled member having the electrical cable connector.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the present invention.